remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra (planet)
The planet Sandra (サンドラ Sandora) exists in a parallel universe, in an alternate version of Earth's solar system. Sandra is essentially a parallel version of Earth itself, but where Earth has struggled hard to overcome its energy crisis, the inhabitants of Sandra foolishly believed all their resources would last forever and lived off them extravagantly, ultimately using up nearly all of the world's energy and reducing much of Sandra's surface to barren desert. Only a small number of Sandra's inhabitants have actually been seen, all of whom are bipedal humanoids who are quite close to Earth's humans in their appearance and size, save for their broad, flat noses and pointed, elfin ears. Of those seen, two had a Caucasian skin tone, while the third had blue skin, suggesting that the differences between Sandrans and Humans go beyond just the shape of their facial features. Fiction ''The Headmasters'' cartoon When Sandra's energy reserves were reduced almost entirely, leaving the world with only one year's worth of power, the planet's inhabitants sent a distress call out across the dimensions, seeking aid from other worlds. The Decepticons on Chaar were the first to receive the SOS, but unsurprisingly, Galvatron elected to ignore the message. The Autobots also received the signal, but perhaps more surprisingly, actually had to debate whether or not to offer Sandra aid. Spike Witwicky recognized the desperation the planet must have been in to make such a request, but given the Autobots' own limited supply of energy, was wary about giving it away too freely. Analyzing data on the Autobots' energy stockpiles on Earth, Spike concluded that the energy could be spared, and agreed to make the delivery to Sandra himself. Unfortunately, the Decepticons caught wind of this and decided to take the energy shipment for themselves, forcing the Autobots to cancel plans to transport the energy from Earth, and to depart with a clutch of energon cubes from Athenia instead. As Fortress Maximus held off Scorponok, Spike, Daniel, Wheelie, Chromedome and Hardhead boarded a small craft and traveled through the dimensional rift that transported them to Sandra's solar system. Setting down, they met with a trio of Sandra's representatives, who explained the history of their planet. Spike felt rather depressed by their story, given how easy it would be for Earth to go the same way as Sandra, but one of the representatives then explained that Sandra had a new research program in place that would ensure a plentiful energy supply for the planet in future. The program would take a further seven years to reach completion, however, and so they needed the Autobots' energy donation. Spike's spirits were buoyed by the news that the Sandrans were working hard to save themselves and their planet. Scorponok and the Decepticons then appeared on the planet and began attacking, but the Autobots promptly send them packing, then departed Sandra after providing the planet with its much-needed energy. ''The AllSpark Almanac'' Sandra was part of the Nebulon Republic. ''Transformers: Universe'' Sandra was part of the Nebulon Republic and exists in a parallel universe, in an alternate version of Earth's solar system in Transformers: Universe. Notes *The Omni Productions dub gets the name of this planet right. But then, it was written on the screen in English! Category:Planets Category:Nebulon Republic